


Consumed

by rexluscus



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/pseuds/rexluscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When our tale begins, Ben has returned to the light, joined up with the Resistance, and made friends with the OT3…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aetole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetole/gifts).



> For [aetole's prompt on Tumblr](http://rex-luscus.tumblr.com/post/146773001472/eeeee-congrats-prompt-anything-with): "anything with Rey/Finn/Poe/Kylo; maybe they're together but Kylo is still working for the Order (has become a double agent) and they have to meet in secret. Smuttiness would be lovely but not necessary." I...almost completely ignored this prompt and set it after Ben openly joins the Resistance! But I did include smut.

Ben opens the door and freezes. Finn, Poe and Rey stare at him, tangled naked on their bed.

Apparently he took “do you want to sleep with us?” too literally. He hadn’t dared to hope they meant this.

The younger ones, Finn and Rey, are intimidating enough with their smooth, gorgeous bodies, but even Poe, who’s his age if not older, is chiseled and perfect-looking. Ben, with his scarred and lopsided face, his wounded body and his multiple prostheses, feels like a monster next to them.

He forgets his insecurity once they fall all over him as if he’s a five-course meal.

They go to work like a strike team. While Rey is tugging his shirt over his head, Finn and Poe unburden him of his boots, and the boots are barely gone before his trousers are off too. Six hands can work fast. After that, he doesn’t have _time_ to think about his hideous body. While Finn sucks his nipples, Poe parts his legs and tickles his inner thighs, while Rey kisses and strokes his ears—his ridiculous ears! He’ll never dislike them again. He feels Finn’s hot little mouth on his belly, Poe’s cool fingers trailing up his ribs, Rey’s hands turning his head and her tongue slipping into his mouth. They engulf him in pleasure, in their warm bodies and warm affection. He shuts his eyes and lets it happen.

He has more sex that night than he’s had in ten years. He can barely keep up with what’s happening—Rey rides his face and he eats her pussy for what feels like hours—Finn goes down on him so slowly and sweetly he wants to die—Poe flips him over and fucks him, then eats his ass while Ben sucks Finn’s cock and Rey tells them how hot and gorgeous they all look. It’s like some kind of bizarrely improbable fantasy. He comes more times than he thought his body was capable of. And through it all, these three beautiful people treat him like the most desirable creature in the galaxy, like he’s _their_ fantasy come true.

In the morning, he wakes up expecting the room and the bed and his three perfect lovers to have melted into steam. Instead, Finn brings him caf and gives him a kiss, careful of his sore, chapped lips.

“I may never fuck again,” he murmurs, and Finn laughs.

“That’s it,” Finn says over his shoulder as the other two bound onto the bed. “We’ve broken him.”

Ben notices in the yellow morning light that their bodies aren’t as perfect as he thought. Rey is freckled and lined from her years in the sun. Finn’s a bit soft around the middle. Poe has hair on his back. They all have scars—some of which Ben gave them. He doesn’t mind any of this, so he thinks he might see how they can overlook _his_ flaws.

“Have we really used him up?” says Rey. “I’ll bet we can get a bit more out of him.” She grabs his leg and kisses his ankle, while Poe grabs an arm and nibbles his thumb—his prosthetic hand, the one he hates.

“If nothing else, we can eat him,” says Poe, and Ben laughs. Secretly, he _wants_ that—wants to be consumed, digested, taken into their beautiful selves and transformed into something better.

“I heard that,” says Rey. “You’re already better. You did that yourself.”

He turns his face into the pillow, sudden tears burning his eyes. Then he lets her turn it back and accepts her soothing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://rex-luscus.tumblr.com)!


End file.
